A Jedi's best friend
by Sarahbear00001
Summary: After an attack, Ahsoka is left changed. It will take some patience from her best friends to sort it out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Lol, I just got this idea and it has made me laugh all day. Lol, writing this from my school IPad, so this should be interesting. You can say what you want about this, but please be nice, because I am very optimistic about this, and I am a hopeless fan girl at heart. This is meant to be humorous, so tell me what you think! **

* * *

_**Anakin's POV**_

"Stay close, Snips, and keep your eyes open." We wandered through the darkness, looking for something to tell us who or what had been here. I had only taken a few steps when we heard snarling behind us. Ahsoka looked to me, her nerves on end.

"What was that?" I turned around to see her. It was somewhat pointless, you couldn't see your own hand in here.

"I don't know, but try not to activate your light saber, we don't know what's in here." She nodded, and we continued for a few more feet when we heard angry barking behind us, before Ahsoka's blood-curdling scream. I ignited my light saber to see a huge doglike creature attacking her. She screamed as the thing stood over her, preventing her from grabbing her light sabers.

"Help me! Please!"

"Hold on, I'm coming!" I ran toward her, but the thing looked me in the eyes. It's eyes were golden auburn. It turned back to Ahsoka, and bit her in the neck. She screamed, and I lunged at it. It was positioned over her so that any attempt to kill it with my lightsaber could and probably would really injure her. It started growling, and as if to taunt me, it ran it's sharp claws across Ahsoka's side, them started scratching her, attacking her. I plunged my lightsaber into it's foot, which resulted in a cry from both the creature and Ahsoka. I couldn't risk hurting her further. Taking a few steps back, I jumped at it, grabbing it off of Ahsoka, and tackling it to the ground. Without a moment's hesitation, I plunged my lightsaber into it's chest, finally killing it. I ran back to Ahsoka, and looked at her. Even in the dark, through her burgundy shirt, I could tell she was bleeding heavily. She had long scratches down her leg, tearing the diamond pattern of her leggings. Her eyes were wide in fear, and her breath was quick and panicked. I examined her further, and noticed a rather large gash on her shoulder, and a huge bite mark on her neck.

"Come on, let's get you back to the ship." She nodded, and tried to get up. I put my arm under her shoulder, and attempted to help her walk. Her leg went out from under her, and she sank back down to her knees.

"Here Snips, just let me carry you there." She looked up to me.

"N-no, I'm fine. Let me try again." I tried to help her again, but as hard as she tried, she sank back down again.

"C'mon Ahsoka, I'm carrying you back."

"Alright." She winced as I slid my arm under her, but I managed to scoop her up in my arms. We arrived back at the ship, and I set her down.

"Ouch!" I had bumped her leg on the table.

"Sorry, Snips." The medical droid came in the room.

"What seems to be the problem?"

"I got attacked by a large creature." It nodded, then cut a portion of my legging open.

"Stupid thing." She scowled at the section of her leggings going in the trash.

"I'll take you shopping when we get back, ok Snips?" I chuckled a bit, but her expression remained the same.

"It's not a big deal, I have more." The droid took some bandages and took a closer look at her left leg. There were some minor scratches, and a large burn. I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Ooh... Sorry about that." She winced as he applied some burn cream to it.

"Not...a big...deal." He wrapped the bandage around it, then turned to me.

"It clawed her pretty bad along the side of her stomach." She sighed.

"Whatever that thing was, I'm glad it's dead." She began taking off her shirt. She must have seen my expression.

"I have a tank top underneath. It's alright master, chill out." I relaxed a bit. She took her shirt off, and she was wearing a brown tank top underneath. The droid pulled it up to the bottom of her rib cage, then examined her scratches. There were three deep gashes. She winced as he cleaned them, but left her with bandages wrapped around her waist.

"Sorry, snips."

"Why are you sorry, it wasn't your fault. If anything, I'm sorry that I let it catch me off guard." I shook my head.

"It wasn't your fault, either."

"Thanks for saving me. I can't believe you tackled it, you could have really hurt yourself." I shrugged.

"It was nothing." The droid finished his work.

"Anything else?" I spoke up.

"It bit her in the neck." He did the same to her neck as her side, then to her shoulder.

"Just take it easy for a few days." He left, and I turned to her.

"It's late, Snips. You should probably get some rest." She nodded. I draped the thin blanket over her, then turned out the light.

"Thanks, master."

"No problem, Snips." I left the room, and me headed to the command center. I contacted the Jedi council, and an image of Obi-wan appeared.

"Good evening master."

"And a good evening to you, Anakin. Have you anything to report?"

"Unfortunately, no. We had to cut our search short, but in what we did see, there was nothing to report." He scratched his beard.

"And why was the search cut short?"

"Ahsoka was attacked by a creature in the cave. I'm going to warn the troops, and let them investigate in the daylight." Obi-wan nodded.

"Alright. Well, you might as well come back to Couroscant. We have some new information crucial to the search."

"Yes master."

"Oh, and give Ahsoka my greetings." I nodded.

"I will." The transmission cut, and I left. I opened the door of the medical wing, and poked my head in. I looked at Ahsoka, who was still awake.

"We're heading for Couroscant, Snips. We'll be there in a few hours."

"Okay."

"Night, Snips."

"Night, master." I left, and went to the cockpit. I told the pilots that we were to report back to Couroscant, and went to Ahsoka's room. I sat in the chair next to her, untilI I dozed off.

* * *

**Hiya! Well, what did you think? Was it ok? Lol! What was that thing? Will Ahsoka be all right? Wait and see...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Okay, this will be a 5-10 chapter thing, but this chapter is basically where you will see why I am a crazy fan girl. I miiight be just a bit too addicted to hurting people, especially Ahsoka. You guys have no idea. LOL, in my story Ahsoka's Story: The end doesn't have to be the end, I have two unpublished chapters, but basically that's what the whole story is about. XD Anyways, I know I jumped into the attack very early, but I wanted to get to this chapter, which you will also see is where the name comes from. :) Enjoy! Oh, and thanks to 101The Only One101, who in no matter how stupid of a thing I post is there with nothing but encouragement and positive comments! She is an awesome author! BTdubs, do NOT have a fan girl attack while eating toast. I had that happen when I watched the scene where Anakin was reassuring Ahsoka after Ryloth. I hate that episode, as do many others, because Ahsoka disobeys orders and gets chewed out, but watching it again, she is just a kid, at least in that point in time. That, and with a grilled cheese sandwich when Anakin and Obi-wan are in the elevator, talking about Satine. LOL, Anakin, you have mastered saying the wrong thing at the wrong time, and I love that! Enjoy!**

* * *

_**A few days later, the mission complete and Ahsoka feeling better..**_

_**Anakin's POV**_

I woke up to my chrono beeping. 7:00 AM. I stretched, and got up off of my bed. I did my morning routine, taking a shower, brushing my teeth, and putting on my glove. As soon as my hand was functional, I put on my tunic and headed out into our living room. Out of habit, I put my ear to Ahsoka's door. Nothing. I knocked on her door.

"C'mon, Snips, up and at 'em." Still nothing. Odd, she doesn't usually sleep this late. I entered her room, and saw that she was still sleeping. I went over to her little slit in the wall of her bed. I don't know _how _she finds that comfortable. Those are the kind of beds we have on the _Resolute, _and I can never get a good night's sleep. I prefer the typical mattress that is inserted into the floor, it's softer, and more comfortable. Most Jedi in the temple sleep on those, but if she finds it comfortable, why not. I shook her shoulders until she woke up. She blinked her eyes sleepily at me. I could have sworn at one point between blinks that her eyes were golden. It's probably my imagination.

"Snips, come on, get up. What's wrong, you aren't one to oversleep."

"Sorry, master." I laughed.

"It's alright, Snips, just meet me in the living room, I'd like to get in some early training." She nodded, and got out of her bed. I left, and sat down on the couch, and turned on the holoprojector. She stepped out a few minutes later.

"Ok, let's go do some sparring, shall we?" She nodded, and we headed to the gym. We ignited our lightsabers, and began. I expected her first move to be her usual attack of clashing our lightsabers, but it was odd, she was faster than usual. I glanced at her, and saw that once again, her eyes were golden. She slid under me, kicked my feet out from under me, and had her lightsaber to me. I used the force to throw her off balance, expecting her to fall over, but she did an astonishing backflip, and backspring, landing on her feet, then she rushed me. We were locked in a lightsaber clash, and she was surprisingly stronger. She managed to spin her wrist and knock my lightsaber out of my hands, and she jumped reasonably high in the air, grabbed it and did a front flip, her feet knocking me to the ground.

"I win." I was astonished by her amazing feat of power. She de-ignited our lightsabers, and helped me to my feet.

"Ahsoka... your eyes. They're gold." As soon as I said it, they went back to their former blue.

"What?"

"...Never mind. How did you do that?" She shrugged, as if her amazing show of speed, strength, and agility was nothing.

"I don't know. Didn't seem like anything out of the ordinary."

"Well, whatever you did, keep it up. That was unlike anything I've ever seen from you." I noticed that her lekku were turning darker blue. I could only guess that was the equivalent to blushing.

"Thanks. Well, now that that's out of the way, now what?"

"Oh, yes, I was meaning to tell you, that we have a mission. There is to be a ball tonight, most of the senators are going, and we have reason to suspect that there will be some back-room deals against the Republic. We'll technically be escorting Senator Amidala, but we're also technically spies. So basically, we need to crash the ball. Which is why I need to take you to Padme's, for you to get, you know, "gussied up."" She glared at me.

"It's not like it was MY idea."

"Fine. Let's go." We headed off to Padme's. As soon as we got there, Padme, who was already dressed, ushered us inside, and grabbed Ahsoka and tugged her into the other room.

"Your suit is on the sofa, Anakin, I'll be with you as soon as I can." I sat on the sofa, and waited for what seemed like an eternity, listening to their bickering.

"OWWWW!"

"I'm sorry, Ahsoka, but if you would let me finish!"

"Your pulling on my eyelashes!"

"It's only mascara!"

"Ouch! Why'd you poke me in the eye?"

"Well, how else am I supposed to put eyeshadow on?"

"What is that!?"

"Concealer."

"It smells awful! Wait, don't put that on my face!"

"Stop squirming, Ahsoka!"

"Well, you're putting stuff on my fingernails!"

"It's called nail polish!"

"It smells disgusting." I swear, those two are as different as possible.

"Onto the dress!"

"Wait, it's PINK!"

"I know! Isn't it adorable!"

"All lacy, frilly, pink-y, you're not seriously making me wear this?"

"Of course! Now, put it on." After a few minutes I heard Ahsoka's voice again.

"I feel ridiculous."

"Well, you look beautiful. Now, let's make it fit better."

"Wait, what are you doing with those pins?"

"Don't worry about it, just relax."

"OUCH! You told me not to be worried! I should have been worried this whole time!"

"There, all done." FINALLY! Padme stepped out, and looked very excited.

"Come on out, Ahsoka, you look great!"

"No way! I feel silly!" Padme leaned over and pulled Ahsoka out of the room. She was wearing a mid-thigh length baby pink dress with lacy hip curtains and a pink flower on the shoulder. Her eyes were black with makeup, and her skin almost looked tan-ish. Her nails were bright pink, as were her toes, and she was wearing stiletto's. You could still see the slight scar of my lightsaber, despite Padme's makeup.

"You look..."

"Don't say it, ridiculous."

"Nice, I was going to say." Her lekku were almost black.

"...Thanks." Padme rushed over and grabbed my hand and dragged me into the room. She grabbed my suit and pushed it into me.

"Go change." I reappeared dressed in a very formal black tux. She pushed me into a chair in front of a large vanity, makeup strewn everywhere. She grabbed a comb, and wrestled with my hair.

"What do you brush your hair with, your fingers?"

"Yes." She rolled her eyes.

"Boys." After several painful minutes, she got my hair "just perfect". Then she grabbed a brush with tan powder on it, and brushed it all over my face. As soon as I quit coughing, I looked at her.

"Padme!"

"Almost done!" She grabbed a bottle of cologne, and spritzed it at me. I coughed and gagged, and she ushered me to stand up.

"Oh, you and Ahsoka had the same reaction. Quit whining! You look amazing!" She pulled me out to the main room. Ahsoka looked at me and smiled.

"Nice."

"Anyway, let's get going."

_**Several hours**__**later...**_

We finally returned to our quarters after an exhausting day. Ahsoka managed to _finally _get all of the stupid makeup off, and we entered the room.

"What a night. I'm ready to turn in." Ahsoka looked at me.

"Me too, Snips." I looked out the window.

"Full moon out tonight." She yawned in response, and went into her room. I heard her fumble around with her dresser, until I heard her breath hitch in her throat.

"Ahsoka, you ok?"

"Y-yes." Her voice was strained. She groaned, and I heard something fall to the floor.

"Ahsoka? Can I come in?" No reply. I heard her cry out in pain, and I opened the door and went inside. She was wearing her pajamas (thank the force) but she was on the floor, writhing in pain. Her lightsabers were on the ground next to her. They must have been what fell.

"Ahsoka, what's wrong?" I knelt down to her, but there was a huge flash of light, so bright I had to look away. When I looked back, it was not Ahsoka, but instead a wolf-like creature lie on the ground. I screamed, jumped back and ignited my lightsaber. It looked at me, it's eyes golden. It was the same type of creature that attacked Ahsoka! It tried to stand, but it's legs collapsed and it fell back down with a whimper. I looked at it more closely. It was white, with blue-silver strands of hair mixed in. Just like Ahsoka's lekku! The realization hit me.

"Ah-Ahsoka? Is that you?" It whined at me. It realized I couldn't understand what it was saying, and awkwardly nodded it's head.

"Ahsoka! You-you're a dog!" I de-ignited my lightsaber, and approached her. I looked into her eyes, and I could see all of the fear and confusion. She tried to stand again, and managed to stand on very shaky feet- _paws. _She tried to take a step, but almost fell again. I put my arms around her and set her back on her feet. After a few minutes, she figured out how to walk without falling.

"Ahsoka, how did this happen?" She opened her mouth- _snout, _I corrected myself mentally again, but all that came out were a series of barks. I raised my eyebrow. She growled in what seemed to be annoyance, and came towards me. She bit at the air, then put her nose to my neck. When she got bit by that creature!

"When you got bit! I understand! But how do we fix this...?" She put down her ears. I have no idea what that means.

"Well, we'll figure this out tomorrow. Let's get some sleep." I got up, and left the room, habitually shutting her door. Immediately, I heard Ahsoka bark. Oh yeah, she can't reach the button to open the door. I opened the door, then went into my room. I usually leave the door open anyways. I was about to get into bed when I heard a yelp. I went back into her room to find her on the floor, her paws in the air. I knelt down. She had tried to jump into her bed.

"You ok?" She barked, short and quick. She tried again. She hit her head on the top, and yelped, falling to the floor.

"Uh, here Snips, why don't you come sleep in my bed?" She turned to me, her eyes curious as she tilted her head to the side. She sprang up, surprisingly quickly, and buried her head in my chest. I assumed it was like, a hug or something, so I scratched her behind the ear. She stepped back, and looked to me with the same expression, her eyes big and her head tilted.

"Uh, sorry. Too far?" She awkwardly shook her head. She passed me, and headed into my room, her tail wagging slowly. She sat down very shakily, being her first time sitting down in that form. I waited for her to get into the bed, until I realized she was waiting for me. I have to improve on my dog movement meanings. I inwardly laughed. This whole situation was just too weird. I lie down on the mat with the covers over me, and then Ahsoka stepped on. She walked in three circles by my feet before she lie down.

"G'night, Snips." She rested her chin on my foot, and she was asleep in seconds. I closed my eyes, and fell asleep, thinking to myself how weird it was that this was oddly comfortable.

* * *

**Hi! Well, how was that? She's a werewolf! LOL I am so hopeless... But yeah, being a huge dog-person, I took some of my dog's qualities and applied them to Ahsoka. :) Tell me what you think, but be nice! **


End file.
